mangafandomcom-20200224-history
D. B. Sweeney
| birth_place = Shoreham, New York, United States | height = 6ft | website = }} Daniel Bernard "D. B." Sweeney (born November 14, 1961) is an American actor. Biography Early life Sweeney was born on Long Island, New York and raised in Shoreham by an educator father and a municipal government employee mother.D. B. Sweeney Biography (1961-) He attended Shoreham-Wading River High School where he was a member of the Omega Gamma Delta fraternity. He attended both Tulane and New York University. Though he had trouble getting sizeable roles in student productions while still in school, upon his graduation he was immediately cast in the Broadway revival of The Caine Mutiny Court Martial. Career Sweeney went on to guest star on such television series as The Edge of Night and Spenser: For Hire before entering films, where he portrayed an idealistic, gung-ho Vietnam enlistee in Francis Ford Coppola's Gardens of Stone (1987). While he has gone on to play many other roles (among them a hockey player turned figure skater in The Cutting Edge in 1992), Sweeney is perhaps best remembered for his portrayal of the tragic Shoeless Joe Jackson in Eight Men Out (1988), although others will argue that his role as Dish Boggett in Lonesome Dove was his defining role. Sweeney also starred in Memphis Belle (1990), Blue Desert (1991), Fire in the Sky (1993), and Hardball (2001). In addition to his film roles, he continues to work on television. He played Dish Boggett in the award-winning miniseries Lonesome Dove (1989) and in 1996 starred in the short-lived Fox series Strange Luck in which he played an amnesiac freelance photographer with strange powers that resulted from being the sole survivor of an airplane disaster. He later co-starred in another short-lived series, the science fiction offering Harsh Realm. Sweeney still appears in theatrical productions. Sweeney guest-starred on House playing an ex-bandmate of Dr. Gregory House's named Crandall. His daughter is brought to Dr. House after suffering from hallucinations about her experiences during Hurricane Katrina on top of other issues. He is also the voice-over artist for Fox Sports Net's Beyond the Glory and guest-starred on Jericho playing John Goetz, a mercenary employee of security company Ravenwood. He also played Michael Whitman in Life As We Know It up until the show's cancellation. On May 4, 2008, Sweeney flew with the helicopter squadron HMM-364, "The World Famous Purple Foxes", in a CH-46E while in Iraq visiting with service members and promoting his new movie, Two Tickets to Paradise. He played Peter Emory on the season 1 television series Crash.http://www.starz.com/originals/CRASH Sweeney guest-starred in 24 on April 26, 2010. He played 'Mark Bledsoe' a member of a private security firm. His character was involved in a sensitive task from the President. Sweeney plays Captain John Trent in the horror web series, UNIVERSAL DEADhttp://www.universaldead.com/. In late June, 2010 it was announced that Universal Dead will be made into a feature film. http://indieintertube.tv/static/universal-dead-full-length-feature/ Filmography NBC's "The Event" 2010 References External links * * PopGurls 20 Questions with D.B. Sweeney Category:1961 births Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York Category:People from Long Island Category:Circle in the Square Theatre School alumni de:Daniel Bernard Sweeney fr:D.B. Sweeney it:D.B. Sweeney nl:D.B. Sweeney pt:D.B. Sweeney sv:D.B. Sweeney